


the archetype of holiness

by rinnosgen



Series: most unlikely wonderland [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV My Unit | Byleth, POV Second Person, Religion, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 你們見證創世紀的第一道光。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Series: most unlikely wonderland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600963
Kudos: 1





	the archetype of holiness

你的內心深處有著一個為愛奉獻的秘地。

「你還是來了嗎，老師？」

你景仰的王迫近你。

「是不是該對你說一聲，歡迎光臨？」

你嚮慕的神逼近你。

她們是你割捨不去的倩影，於黑夜令你著魔似的發起癮。

你闔上大門，踏入禁果纍纍的快樂天堂。

＊

她們輪流吻你，吻你，不吻你嘴唇的便吻你裸露的身體。

你的左邊是Rhea，你的右邊是Edelgard，她們用溼熱的唇瓣撓弄你通紅的耳朵。

受撫慰的左胸是毒，右胸是蜜，她們同時以紅配綠的對比色顏色你。

「讚頌最甜美的上帝。」

你的左耳要求。

「歌頌最偉哉的君王。」

你的右耳命令。

業火灼熱著你下腹，你感覺火焰延燒至兩腿間的領域，促使你毀壞性的分崩離析。

但是你不會崩滅，你是她們理想的共同體，於是分道揚鑣的三人合而為一。

你們此刻的型態是最完美的三位一體。

你趴臥，如一位告解的罪人，交出雙手，背至身後。

神靈們都在嘲笑你，你卻怎麼可能在意。

你要被惡狠狠，你要被硬生生。

你的下腹腫脹發燙，你堅毅的抬高腰，開放入口。

你說：「所有的歡愉，傷感，用妳們的嘴唇及手指排解出來。」

當肉體與肉體撞擊，那是天使在散播福音。

你吶喊，你悲鳴，你上氣不接下氣。

胸中的烈焰殘害你煎熬你，然而這點程度的蹂躪和她們的哀傷相比甚是不足為提。

她們放任淚如雨下的你癱倒在床上，有時候你們就是免不了觸景傷情。

「你放棄了嗎，老師？」

Rhea用眼神冷落你。

「你後悔了嗎，老師？」

Edelgard用語氣冷淡你。

愉悅的你用淚水否決。

地獄的光景，你看過，你聽過，你死過。

你是她們的羔羊，你會為她們頂替一切罪狀。

月色今夜如鬼魅般明亮，你在月光流淌的被單，夢池溼濡的床鋪展開自己。

你並非自甘墮落，況且如此誠心誠意付出的愛情最為聖潔。

你需要她們，而她們用愛盈滿你。

「假如妳們能永遠在我裡面。」

你說。

「我會允諾妳們，把妳們存進我體內。」

假如妳們能。

「我會接收妳們給我的所有東西。我十分樂意。」

你嚥下稠糊的晶瑩，彷彿殉道者那般狂熱虔誠。

＊

Edelgard倚著牆，由後方抬起你腰部，Rhea頂著你，從前方抓住你腳踝。

你是頭無處可去的困獸，承受著一次次凶猛的攻勢。

你早已萎靡到幾乎描摹不出彼此身體的界線，誰的唇湊近你便接受誰的。

體液沾染上你們腹部，腿間，腰側，胸口，你把持不住，失控的淌著唾液。

她們幹練的動作好似兵士的進行曲，整齊，有力，節奏分明。

「告訴我，你開心嗎，老師？」

Edelgard吸吮你後頸。

「告訴我，你幸福嗎，老師？」

Rhea啃咬你喉頭。

你氣若游絲，發出動物遭人切開氣管的可悲抽氣。

你一手握住Edelgard於你腰部的手，使你們十指交纏，一手勾住Rhea頸子，使你們額頭緊貼。

難以言喻的狂喜是你源源不斷的玉液。

＊

碰碰撞撞，搖搖晃晃，她們用滿腔情意掏空你，再以滿懷愛意補給你。

你顫慄著攀上高塔頂端，因輕瀆而亂語胡言。

遍體鱗傷的時間旅人不值得她們的憐憫疼惜。

你被愛得胸腔發疼，感官紊亂。

須臾，你死去。驀地，你活來。

地板上的一灘清液究竟是誰的把戲？

＊

「說吧，老師，說你該說的。」

Edelgard指示你。

「做吧，老師，做你該做的。」

Rhea引導你。

「我信服於妳們，我敬慕於妳們。」

你跪倒在她們面前親吻她們腳背。你崇拜她們的二元性。

你是神與王的子民，你將永遠的交出你自己。

你們堆疊的肉體構成了一個密不可分的禁地，你們交會的心靈組成了一個普世歡騰的聖域。

你們無樂不做，攀越狂歡的頂峰，一座又一座，只為迎向至高無上的恩典。

愛的歡悅終會引領你們至神的國度。

她們的指頭勾動你，她們的舌尖挑動你。

「留下來，讓我們愛你。」

她們要以懷抱溫潤你，她們會以親吻潤澤你。

這是愛情，這是愛情。

你激昂慷慨，你感激涕零。

泣不成聲的你仰起頭虔敬的對你的神與王起誓──

直至時間終結，我們永不分離。


End file.
